Blind Date
by Ms.Kristen
Summary: House stumbles upon an online dating site that Cuddy and Wilson are members of and decides to have a little fun. Rated T for later chapters. This is my first House humor fic so please review and let me know if I should finish.
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning had arrived and for House it was a typical Monday. He had arrived at work two hours late and was now hiding in his office to avoid doing clinic duty. House didn't have a case this week, not that Cuddy hadn't tried to give him something but nothing had peeked his interest. House was now sitting at his computer, partaking in his new favorite activity, breaking into co-workers email accounts.

Wilson's had been easy to break into. The man was so trusting that he never changed his password. House had figured out weeks ago, without much effort, that Amber was still his password. Pathetic, House thought to himself, this guy needs to get laid. And to be perfectly honest, Wilson never had any email that was worth the effort. Cuddy's, on the other hand, was much harder to crack. Maybe it was because she wasn't a trusting person or maybe it was because House was her employee, but she changed her password every week. Little did she know that changing her password only made the challenge more exciting for House.

He spent the better part of his morning trying to break into Cuddy's account. His team had tried to get his attention only once but seeing how intently he was starring at the computer they figured he was researching adult videos over the internet and decided not to bother him.

In the weeks past, Cuddy had varied her passwords between personal information and medical terminology. Last week had been a medical term, neuro-syphilis, so House was trying personal passwords. He had already tried Rachel, Princeton, Doctor, Michigan, House (Yes, he knew it had been a long shot but wouldn't it have been ironic if that had been the password?) and about a hundred other things before Wilson came to House's office asking if he was ready for lunch. House agreed, leaving his computer and limping to the cafeteria with his friend.

Wilson and House sat at a table eating Wilson's lunch seeing as House was just taking whatever he wanted off of Wilson's tray when Cuddy entered the room. House watched as she scanned the room and then walked towards their table. House loved to watch her walk. Her tight black skirt accentuated her hips and showed of her long legs, that appeared even longer because of the slim heels she worn. She had on a red low cut sweater that clung to her petite form like a second skin. Her perfume hit the table first, a light flowery scent that wasn't overwhelming. House continued to stare as she stopped in front of them.

"Take a picture, House," said Cuddy looking amused. "It will last longer."

"Sure, I have a photo studio set up in my apartment. Of course it is for photos to be later sold on the internet, a lucrative side business I might add, but I can make an exception for you." House mocked Cuddy. "Care to join me later?"

Cuddy groaned and turned to face Wilson. "I am leaving for the conference in Des Moines in about an hour, so if you want me to approve that experimental plan for your leukemia patient, then it needs to be now or wait till I get back in to days." As Cuddy was speaking, a light bulb went off in House's head. _Des Moines! He thought excitedly. _

_House stood up from his seat and left the cafeteria with out so much as a word to either Wilson or Cuddy. They exchanged a look and Wilson shrugged before going to Cuddy's office to discuss hospital business._

_House hurried to his office and staggered in front of his computer. He quickly pulled up Cuddy's email account on an open window and typed the word Des Moines. He laughed as he was allowed access. House began to scroll through Cuddy's email looking for anything interesting that he could hold against her. He was bored with all the emails that seemed to be articles from medical journeys and was about to give up when she stumbled upon an email that caught his eye._

_The subject line said, "New Flirt Alert From .com". House clicked on the email and realized it was an automatic response from an online dating site especially for doctors, House clicked on the link and was directed to Cuddy's profile or as she was more commonly known. A picture of Cuddy flashed across the screen. Wow, she looks hot, House thought to himself. As he explored the page, he saw sections where she could list her hobbies and interests as well as relationship expectations. House had no interest in these areas and skipped down to the area that listed comments by male users._

_As House scanned the comments, he noticed that most of the doctors who had left messages were, for lack of a better word nerds. No wonder Cuddy hadn't found anyone worth dating on this site. House began to search through the site looking for any doctors that he may know. House broke down laughing when he came upon a user whose name was HotStuff202. Up popped a picture of Wilson, trying to look suave and debonair. As he laughed at Wilson, a wicked idea came to House. He clicked on the link that would register new users._

_House sat back and created a doctor, one so perfect he was sure to make any women, especially Cuddy, swoon. He was charming and caring and funny and all that other crap that women seem to want in a man. House then searched the internet to find a devilishly handsome man to post as his profile picture. The last piece to the puzzle was to come up with the perfect user name. House fought with himself for a long time as he tried to decide on a name for his perfect man before settling on an user id._

"_Watch out ," House said to the empty room as he sent Cuddy a comment from his perfect doctor, "TrueLove1959 is in the game."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I am glad people are liking this story. I know this is a short chapter but I need to get on the ground work set before the fun can begin. Happy Reading!

It was late in the evening by the time Cuddy finally made it home from Des Moines. The conference had been a complete waste of time; Cuddy hadn't learnt anything new or made any new connections in the medical community. Her hotel room looked unfit for humans although it had boosted about being a four star resort and to top everything off her plane was two hours late leaving Cuddy too wound up to sleep and too late at night for her to do anything else.

As she entered the house, Cuddy kicked off her shoes and dropped her overnight bag in the door way. All she wanted to do was relax. Cuddy climbed the stairs to her bedroom where she changed into a pair of comfy pajama pants and a white t-shirt. She headed back to her living room, thinking about putting a sickeningly sweet romantic comedy and upon deciding on which one to watch, put it into the DVD player. As the movie started, Cuddy turned on her lap top and headed to the kitchen. She made a hot cup of tea and headed back to the living room.

Cuddy took a sip of her tea, enjoying the smell and the feel of the warm liquid as it slid down her throat. She placed the cup on her coffee table and after covering her legs with the throw off her couch, pulled her lap top onto her lap. Cuddy brought up her email account and quickly typed in her password. She was always reading security articles and knew the importance of changing her password on a regular basis. Cuddy grabbed the cup of tea and took another sip while her email loaded. The notes to the theme music for the movie she put on filled the room. Cuddy smiled to herself, she had picked one of her favorite movies, one she had seen a hundred times and was able to enjoy it without really watching.

Cuddy scanned through her email, idly deleting items as she went. Among her email was a message for the online dating website she had joined, .com, indicating that she had received a new message. Cuddy smiled to herself as she clinked the link in the email. She had joined the website a few months ago and although she had had conversations with some interesting men and a few fascinating first dates, she still hadn't found anyone worth spending quality time with. Although she hadn't had much luck with the site, it was still nice to be noticed by a new man.

The new window opened up and after Cuddy logged in, she was bombarded with flirts and messages left for her by other users. She shifted through the messages, deleting most of them. Cuddy wasn't being superficial, she had just learned to trust her instincts, especially when on a dating website. If anything about a persons message, picture, flirt, etc, gave her a bad feeling she would delete them right away. Finally she arrived at a message that looked promising.

"Hmm," she said to herself as she opened the profile, "Let's see what you have to offer, TrueLove1959." She checked the picture first to make sure she didn't already know him. Cuddy won't make that mistake again, she had become completely smitten by one doctor's profile only to discover that it was Wilson when she looked at the picture. Cuddy kept that embarrassing secret to herself although it was hard to look at Wilson for about a week. As the picture appeared on her screen, Cuddy gasped out loud. This man was gorgeous. He looked to be tall, with broad features. His skin was tan as if he spent a lot of time outdoor and was set off nicely by his thick, short cropped, dark hair. His smile dazzled but it was nothing compared to his crystal blue eyes that looked as if they could see into your soul. The man looked as if he should be an underwear model rather than a doctor.

Cuddy eagerly began reading TrueLove1959's profile. He was a widower, having married young and lost his have about ten years earlier. At least he has been married before, Cuddy thought to herself. You have to worry about a man who looked this good and had never been married. He didn't have any children but loved kids and animals. He was a cardiothoracic surgeon, who spent two months out of every year in third world countries providing medical care to underprivileged children. He loved music and enjoyed dancing not to mention the fact that he apparently hated football. TrueLove1959's remarks were witty and charming and made Cuddy smile as she read through them.

When she was through, Cuddy sat back and stared at her computer screen, slightly in awe of the man that was in front of her. He couldn't be real, Cuddy thought to herself, but you can't fake that kind of sincerity. Cuddy eagerly clicked on the new message button and began to compose a response to TrueLove1959 that would introduce herself to him. When the message was complete, Cuddy closed her lap top and sighed. She sat back to watch the end of her movie, imagining herself as the heroine and imagining the possibility of finally finding her soul mate.

*******************************************************************

House was sitting at his piano, mindlessly playing the music that he heard in his head, when his lap top that sat on a nearby table made the noise he had been anxiously waiting for all evening. He quickly got up and hobbled to his computer and saw that he finally had mail. He quickly opened the document which stated that he had a new message from waiting for him at .com.

House read the message from Cuddy, grinning. She had taken the bait and was already starting to fall for his online alter ego. He finished reading her message and then shut off his computer. House didn't reply right away, after all he didn't want to appear too eager and he needed some time to think of the perfect response. It was just too easy to screw with Cuddy these days. House rose from his couch and limped to his bedroom.

"This is going to be fun," he said to the empty room as he laid down on his bed and turned off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear TrueLove1959,_

_I am not very good at writing these types of letters. In fact I consider myself to be rather shy and it is hard to sell myself in such a way. I must say that I enjoyed reading your profile, it is so refreshing to meet a real man so in touch with all his desires and his emotions at the same time. Your profile is the first thing that has truly made me smile in a long time._

_I am interested in getting to know more about you, to see if we click. I am just wondering….did you feel a spark when you read my profile like the one I felt when I read yours? I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love, _

_Lisa_

_a.k.a. _

House had printed out Cuddy's email and was pulling it out and rereading it whenever he had a free moment. He was hoping to get inspiration on how exactly to reply. He figured he needed to send her a response tonight. She had sent her email two nights ago and that was just long enough for House to not look desperate and not too long for Cuddy to think that he wasn't interested.

House was sitting at his desk reading the letter for about the thousandth time when Wilson came into his office. House quickly shoved the letter into his pocket. Wilson gave House a puzzled look/

"What was that?" asked Wilson as he sat in the chair across from House's desk.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you hide it?"

"Alright then," said House, " It's a love letter from Cameron. She still has the hots for yours truly. Turns out Aussies aren't very good in bed."

"Fine House, don't tell me," Wilson answered, shaking his head. Suddenly he burst out laughing. "That's funny. Could you imagine anyone sending you a love letter full of poetry and feelings of admiration."

"Yeah," House said talking to himself more than Wilson, who was still laughing, "Poetry and crap." House suddenly stood up, grabbed his cane and left the office.

"Hey, where are you going? It's time for lunch." Wilson called after him but received no answer. Wilson shook his head again and left the office.

*********************************************************************

The library had plenty of books filled with romantic poetry and junk. House had picked out the one that looked the least feminine and headed back to his office. Wilson had left so House sat down at his desk and began to thumb through the pages. He needed to find something that was well written but not to sappy, after all this was his first real letter to her. House also needed to find something that Cuddy wouldn't recognize so he could plagiarize it.

House threw the book across the room in disgust, not finding anything that would serve his purposes. He then turned on his computer and began to write a new message, how hard could it be to write mushy crap?

_Like a flower you look so pretty, I want to pet you like a kitty. _House reread what he had typed and thought for a moment before deleting it quickly.

_You have a smile that lights up a room, shines so bright you can see it to the moon. _House didn't even finish typing that one before he started deleting it.

_With lips as plump as a large mouth bass, I really want to grab that ass. _House to himself. Cuddy was sure to figure out he was TrueLove1959 if he used that one.

House tried and failed to come up with a suitable poem from the majority of the day. Finally, in aggravation, House got up from his desk and grabbed the book he had discarded earlier. He looked through the book again and finally found a poem about sparks. House smiled as he began typing the passage into his message. Cuddy was going to eat this up.

_Dear Lisa,_

_A spark I felt in my heart_

_A spark that shocked my soul_

_That lifted me to a new plane_

_And left me floating above the ground below_

_A spark oh how I enjoy the feel_

_A spark is all I crave_

_To be without I fear to be_

_Without it leave me to my grave._

_Yes Lisa, I felt a similar spark when I read your profile. I crave to know more about you, to fill my soul with your essence. Please respond soon, I count the heart beats till I hear from you again._

God, what bull shit, House thought to himself. He realized he had a dilemma as he sat starring at the screen. He had to give TrueLove1959 a real name so that he could sign his message. He needed a name that was masculine yet screamed sensitivity. He knew that women read too much into little details like names and astronomical signs. After trying many different names, House finally settled on one and signed his message to Cuddy.

_Eternally Yours,_

_Joshua_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. There has been a lot of positive response to this story. I know its been a while since the last update and I am so sorry. I hope you enjoy!**

"**And he wrote me a poem," Cuddy said, grinning as she picked at the salad in front of her.**

"**He sounds wonderful," said Cameron before taking a bite of her chicken salad sandwich.. Chase was in the OR, as he was during so many lunch breaks, so Cameron usually ate with Cuddy. Cuddy smiled and pushed the uneaten salad away from her. "You really like him, don't you?"**

"**I haven't felt this way in a long time." Cuddy looked around the cafeteria but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her. She leaned closer to Cameron. "Do you think it is a little weird, thought, me falling so hard for a guy who I haven't even met yet?**

"**No," answered Cameron, taking another bite.**

"**You don't think that it is a little desperate?"**

"**Cuddy," Cameron began, putting down her sandwich. "Everyone is meeting people off the internet these days. The days of trolling bars for someone halfway decent are over. Busy people don't have any other choice. Where else are you going to meet someone?" Cameron watched Cuddy's eyes suddenly jump to the cafeteria door. Wilson and House had entered the room. "Unless, of course, you date someone you work with." Cameron grinned at Cuddy as Wilson and House sat down at a table near theirs. Cuddy looked at Cameron and blushed, realizing that Cameron had noticed her stare.**

"**Don't be silly." Cuddy said composing herself. "There is no one to date here." Cuddy looked over at House and Wilson and noticed they were sitting in silence, Wilson eating a burger while House stole his fries. "Joshua is so great, I have to finish my email to him this evening. I just wish…" Cuddy began to say.**

"**What?" asked Cameron who had resumed eating her sandwich.**

"**Well, he is so sweet and caring," Cuddy had a hard time finding the right words. "Part of me wishes he were a little more masculine. Maybe a little adventurous." Cameron nodded knowingly.**

"**I know what you mean. There is something sexy about a manly man." Cameron grinned.**

"**Yes," said Cuddy excitedly leaning close to Cameron again so no one would hear. "Someone who has taken a risk or two," Cameron saw her eyes sneak a glance at the table next to theirs.**

"**Are you sure there isn't someone at work you would rather be dating?"**

"**Of course not," Cuddy seemed to have turned back into her normally professional self, signaling an end to the girl talk. "Anyway, I have to get back to work. Have a good lunch, Cameron." Cuddy stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Cameron shrugged, finished her sandwich and went back to work.**

*********************************************************************

"**Did you hear that?" House asked.**

"**Oh am I allowed to talk now?" asked Wilson sarcastically. "You nearly broke my toe with your cane."**

"**You should know when you shouldn't speak."**

"**How am I suppose to know when you are up to something?" Wilson asked, throwing down a greasy napkin. "What was that all about anyway?"**

"**Nothing." said House, standing up and grabbing his cane. He reached over and grabbed the rest of Wilson's fries and shoved them in his mouth. "You just can't appreciate our alone time." House turned and headed back to his office.**

********************************************************

_**Dear Joshua,**_

_**The words of your poem keep running through my head, singing me to sleep like an enchanting lullaby.**_

'**Is that too corny?' Cuddy thought to herself as she typed her response to the email. 'No, I want to show I can be just as poetic as he can be.'**

_**The halls of the hospital are so quiet now that I can't help but think of you and where you are right now.**_

**Well quiet except for the sound of a certain employee's cane rhythmically hitting the ground as he leaves the hospital for the evening. But Cuddy shook that image out of her head, she didn't want to be thinking about House.**

_**I want to know more about you and to share more of myself with you.**_

**Ok, that sounds desperate, and a little bit trashy, she thought. Cuddy erased the last line and began typing again.**

_**I can feel a certain chemistry between us and I am wondering if you feel it too. Do you think we should meet?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lisa**_

***********************************************************************

_**My Dearest Lisa,**_

_**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to respond to your last message but please know that every minute that I am not writing to you my heart is aching. I was at my cabin the woods that I am building by hand and then I went on a solo white water rafting trip just for the pure exhilaration of completing such a task.**_

**There, that should cover Cuddy's need for a manly man, House thought to himself. Not to mention the fact that all this romantic crap was getting easier for House to bull shit his way through.**

_**Yes, I feel a deep connection with you and I yearn for the day when I can hold you in my arms and whisper all the things that I want to say to you but now is not the time for us to journey together, my love.**_

**There was no way House was ready for "Joshua" to meet Cuddy. He was having too much fun watching her walk around the hospital in a daze like a teenager with her first crush. He hoped that this letter would stall her from wanting to meet him a while longer. Now all House had to do was end this message with another poem, this time about the joy of waiting. House grabbed his cell phone off his night stand and dialed Wilson's number.**

"**Hey," he said when Wilson answered the phone, "Do you still remember the vows your third wife wrote for you before the wedding. What was that part about trust and patience?"**


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy sat at her desk, rereading her last message from Joshua. Something just wasn't right about it but Cuddy couldn't put her finger on it. This man seemed perfect for her but something about his words was making her brain scream at her, telling her to be careful. After much thought and many more times reading the letter, Cuddy decided that she needed a man's perspective on the whole situation and there was only on man at this hospital that she could trust. Cuddy got up from her desk and hurried to Wilson's office.

She stood in front of his office door, afraid to knock. Wilson was her colleague, her acquaintance, and she could almost call him a friend, but she didn't normally discuss her love life with him. Still he had always kept her confidence and he was a member of too so what could it hurt. Timidly, she reached up and lightly knocked on the door.

Wilson was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when he called for Cuddy to enter the office. He looked up and smiled at his boss as she took a seat across from him. He noticed that she was clutching a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Hey Cuddy, what's up?" Wilson said.

"Hi Wilson," Cuddy was having trouble figuring out what to say. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Cuddy hesitated, briefly considering running from the office and never speaking to Wilson again, before she broke down and told Wilson the whole story, beginning with joining the online dating site to finally meeting her dream man and now having reservations because of his last letter. Wilson listened politely, nodding his head, while Cuddy vented all of her frustration.

"And he writes me all of these romantic poems and sayings but when I mentioned meeting him, he sent me this," Cuddy pulled out the letter she had been clutching in her hand and began to read out loud. "But now is not the time for us to journey together, my love. The trust that two people share equals only to…"

"The patience that comes with growing together?" asked Wilson, finishing Cuddy's sentence.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Cuddy asked putting down the letter. Suddenly, a horrid expression spread across her face. "Wait, Wilson, are you Joshua?"

"No," said Wilson, getting up from the chair and moving to sit on the edge of desk, next to Cuddy.

"Then how did you know what the end of the sentence was?"

"Those were my wedding vows." Wilson said, Cuddy looked confused as Wilson continued. "I may not be Joshua but I have a feeling I know who is."

******************************************************************

"I'm going to kill him." Cuddy said as she paced around Wilson's office. "I am going to knock him down and beat him to a bloody pulp with his own cane. And then I am going to take the mess and give it extra clinic duty." Cuddy looked at Wilson, anger having reddened her face.

"Calm down, Cuddy," said Wilson. "When you think about it, it is kind of funny." Cuddy shot Wilson an evil look. "Or not."

"It is not the least bit funny." Cuddy said pacing again. "He needs to pay. I am going to kill him." Wilson got to his feet and put his hand on Cuddy's shoulder to stop her from pacing.

"Physical pain is nothing to House," said Wilson as a smile crossed his face. "Do you really want to hurt him? Because if you would rather get even, I have an idea."

*******************************************************************

House sat at his desk, and idly turned on his computer. He was bored. House had spent the morning torturing his team, who were currently doing his clinic hours until one of them found him a patient that was interesting. House was typing in the address to his favorite adult website when he noticed that he had an email. He clicked on his mailbox and saw that he had a message from Cuddy. House opened the email and eagerly read the message.

_Dear Joshua,_

_After much soul searching I have realized that I have been living a lie. I can't keep up communication because it is not fair to you. I have realized I am in love with another man. One who makes my heart skip a beat whenever I hear him approach. Everyday I see him at work is torture knowing that we can never be together. Please understand, I could never feel for you the way I feel for him. I wish you the best._

_Love,_

_Lisa_

Cuddy was in love with someone at the hospital? House stared at the computer screen for a while, rereading her words, trying to get a clue as to who she was in love with. It had to be Wilson, House thought, who else in this dump was worth spending any time with? On the other hand, why would Cuddy be the least bit interested in Wilson? He needed more clues.

_Dear Lisa,_

House sat staring at the computer, drawing a blank. It had been easy to write the mushy crap, most of which he had stolen from other people, when he was trying to make her fall in love with him but now he had to try and sound sincere.

_I have enjoyed the time that we have spent talking together and am happy for you having found love but I don't want to stop communication. I think that we should be friends. Please allow me to be a shoulder for you to lean on. Tell me more about your co-worker._

Wow, that's crap, thought House. Joshua is turning into such a wuss, who would want to talk to him? Still, this is the kind of garbage most women eat up. He knew the ending sounded direct but that was the point of continuing this charade, he had to know who Cuddy was in love with and he certainly just couldn't ask for a name. Not yet anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I am sorry for the long wait before this chapter. I am a preschool teacher and the summer ended leaving me little time to write not to mention that this chapter has proven to be the hardest one to write so far and I hope that it lives up to the standards of the rest of the story._

_House spent most of the next day following Cuddy and observing her every move. This was odd for him considering he spent most of his time at the hospital avoiding the women. He had briefly considered calling his private investigator to find out who Cuddy was in love with but since the guy had tried to get into her pants last time House hired him, he decided that it wasn't a very good idea. It was really bothering House that he hadn't noticed that Cuddy was in love with anyone, especially when this attraction had happened right under his nose._

_Her return message to "Joshua" hadn't given House any clues to who the mystery man was and his observations weren't doing him any good either. Cuddy spent most of the morning in her office, on the phone, and from her mannerisms and the bored expression on her face, House doubted that she was speaking with anyone interesting._

_House returned to his office and sat behind his desk. He picked up the ball that sat on top and tossed it in the air. What he needed were clues to his puzzle, or symptoms as it may be, for him to reach a conclusion. He was sure that Cuddy was in love with Wilson, just for lack of options but he needed proof. House threw down the ball and stood up from his desk. It was time to interrogate his best friend._

_*******************************************************************************_

_Wilson was in his office working waiting for House to come barging in. He had been expecting him ever since the plot he and Cuddy had created was set in motion. Wilson knew his part well and was anxiously awaiting House's arrival. This was almost as entertaining as the time Wilson broke House's cane._

_Wilson wasn't kept waiting long. A little before lunch, Wilson's door swung open and House waltzed in. He was swaggered across the room and sat down on the couch in his office. Wilson didn't look up from his work but he could feel House's eyes watching him._

"_What is it, House?" Wilson asked, trying to sound blasé. House sat watching Wilson for a few more minutes without saying a word._

"_How are things?" House finally said._

"_How are things?" Wilson asked suspiciously, finally looking up from his work. "What's going on?"_

"_Nothing,: said House, absently staring out the window. "Well except for the fact that you're sleeping with Cuddy."_

"_Am I now?" said Wilson, returning to his work._

"_Come off it," replied House, who pushed himself off the couch and marched to Wilson's desk. "I know all about the two of you."_

"_What exactly do you know?" Wilson asked, looking House in the face and trying hard not to laugh. House slammed his hands on the desk and leaned forward to looking into Wilson's eyes. He could always tell when Wilson was lying, or at least he thought he could. _

"_It has to be you." House said, more to himself than his friend._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Cuddy is in love with someone!" House exploded. He turned around and flopped himself back on Wilson's couch. _

"_So what?"_

"_So she is in love with someone and I don't know who it is!"_

"_This may surprise you House," Wilson said as walked over to the couch., "but the world continues to revolve without you knowing everything." He laughed as he sat down in an arm chair. "Unless," Wilson began, looking at his friend, knowingly, "Unless, of course, you are jealous."_

"_Don't be absurd."_

"_Then why is this bothering you?" Wilson asked._

"_Cuddy can fornicate with anyone she pleases." House said standing up and limping towards the door. He paused as his hand touched the door knob. "Are you sure it isn't you? Maybe you just missed some hidden signal. You can be pretty dense sometimes."_

"_It isn't me House."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I wasn't going to tell you," Wilson hesitated, "but I asked Cuddy to dinner the other night and she turned me down." House stared at Wilson dumbfounded. Wilson just shrugged. "I was lonely and she's beautiful so I took a shot."_

"_What did she say?" asked House._

"_That there was someone else," Wilson looked down as a small smirk crossed his face. "I actually thought it was you for a minute." Wilson looked up and saw the blank express on House's face. It seemed that for once, House might actually be lost for words. He seemed to recover quickly though, and hurried out of the office. Wilson began to laugh loudly as soon as he was sure House was out of earshot. He rushed to his desk and dialed Cuddy's extension. _

"_He bought it," Wilson laughed when Cuddy picked up the phone._

_***************************************************************************_

_House sat in the corner of the cafeteria, watching the hospital employees enjoying their lunches. He needed a new suspect now that he was sure it wasn't Wilson. He scrutinized all the men that entered the room but none seemed to be Cuddy's type or good enough for her for that matter. House was watching one of the members of the radiology team take apart his homemade turkey sandwich when Cameron and Chase sat down at a table near him, seemingly unaware of his presence._

"_I don't believe it," said Chase as he and Cameron set their trays down on the table. God, that accent is annoying, House thought to himself._

"_That's what she said," Cameron said as she picked up her fork and began to poke at her salad. "I spoke to Cuddy before I met up with you." House's interest was peaked as he heard the mention of her name. He leaned across the table, hoping to hear better._

"_It just doesn't seem like her to run off with some guy she barely knows," said Chase._

"_I know, but personally I think she is just tired of waiting around for…," Cameron paused and gave Chase a knowing look. House watched Chase's briefly flick in his direction. So they had noticed he was sitting here. And now they knew he was listening._

"_Maybe we should talk about something else," Chase said as he leaned closer to Cameron. House, frustrated, stood up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria._

"_Don't bother," he said, irritably as he passed their table. Cameron watched him storm away before laughing with Chase. Cameron saw Cuddy enter the room and when they made eye contact, Cameron winked at her. Cuddy smiled, their plan was working._


	7. Chapter 7

**The much anticipated conclusion to Blind Date. Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing and sticking with this story. This chapter is a long time coming as I have been busy with other projects. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**House sat at his desk, his tennis ball long abandoned and laying on the floor where he had thrown it in aggravation. He couldn't focus his thoughts. Every thought that entered his mind was focused on the women who irritated him so and who would soon be leaving for the train station and walking out of his life forever.**

**When House first heard that Cuddy was leaving, he didn't believe it. There was no way that Lisa Cuddy would leave the hospital with no notice, especially not for some man. But then House found his way to the board room which happen to be in session and happened to be discussing a temporary replacement for Cuddy.**

**This is ridicules, House thought to himself. What he needed was a distraction, something to take his mind of his latest puzzle. Maybe it was a sign of how desperate he really was, or maybe he was finally losing it, but House willingly got up from his desk and went to do his clinic duty.**

**House refused to look into Cuddy's office as he by, grabbing the nearest file and entering an exam room. Although he didn't see her, House was aware of Cuddy and knew that she was sitting at her desk. House laughed to himself as he managed the look on her face when she had seen him voluntarily working. House always liked to surprise Cuddy, to see puzzlement shine in her eyes or blood rush to her cheeks and flush her face.**

**House sat in front of the patient not other reading the file in front of him. He's eyes were unfocused as a sudden realization dawned on him the way it often does when he finally stops thinking about a puzzle. He had been running around trying to figure out the cause of the problem instead of treating the symptoms. House had been entirely focused on trying to figure out who Cuddy was in love with instead of dealing with the real reason Cuddy being in love with some one was bothering him.**

**The diagnoses seemed so clear to him now: He was in love with Cuddy.**

**Well maybe love the wrong word. Maybe infatuated with or lusting after were better descriptions of how he felt. Either way all House knew was that there was no way he was going to allow her to run off with other guy.**

**House had forgotten that he was sitting with a patient who was staring at him as he jumped out of his seat and limped out of the room. He had every intention of busting into Cuddy's office and demanding she tell him what the hell was going on. He marched straight into her office without pausing to notice that she had left the room. House stood in the office for a moment, breathing heavily, adrenaline still pumping through his body. He looked around and after realizing that he was alone, House figured it wouldn't do any harm to snoop through Cuddy's desk to see if there were any clues to the mystery man.**

**House was digging through the files on her desk when he heard someone open the outer door to Cuddy's office. He quickly dived under the desk. House knew the heavy footsteps walking towards the desk instead of the gentle clicking of the heels Cuddy normally wore and relaxed slightly. He recognized Wilson's ugly green loafers as he seemed to leave something on the desk and walk out of the office. House heard the door close and climbed out from under the desk. He picked up the note and read it quickly, an evil grin spreading across his face as he set the note on the desk and rushed out of the office.**

_**Cuddy,**_

_**House believes you are really leaving! He was waiting outside the board meeting! You knew that he would check first to see if you were really leaving! He fell for it! All is set for your departure tonight! I haven't had this much fun messing with House in years!**_

_**Wilson**_

_

* * *

_

**Cuddy sat at her desk, her fingers absentmindedly drumming the table as she watched the clock on the wall. She should be finishing the budget report that was waiting in her to do file but she was preoccupied with her plans for that evening. House was always a good distraction, she smiled to herself. **

**Just now Wilson was letting it slip to House that she would be leaving on the eight o'clock train tonight with her "secret lover". She assumed House would show up at the train station to make a scene trying to discover who the mystery man was. That's when Wilson, Cameron, Chase and herself would let him know that he had been conned. Cuddy laughed out loud, the look on his face should be priceless, she should remind Cameron to bring a camera.**

* * *

**House stood outside Wilson's office, preparing himself for the show he was about to put on. He could hear Wilson, Cameron and Chase talking quietly inside. He didn't know how they had found out he was messing with Cuddy and to be perfectly honest he didn't really care. All he knew now was that he had to turn their scheme against them so they would know who was the king of scams. House tried to look forlorn as he lightly knocked on the door.**

* * *

**The slight knock on the door halted the conversation in Wilson's office. Cameron pulled open the door and was surprised to see House standing dejected against the door frame. Cameron stepped out of the way as House stumbled into the office, collapsing on the sofa and burying his head in his hands. Chase and Wilson exchanged a look of concern for their colleague. Cameron crossed the room and softly put her hand on House's back.**

"**What's wrong, House?" Cameron asked, rubbing his back slightly. House flinched away from the gesture. Cameron looked up at Chase, who shrugged at her.**

"**I can't take it anymore," House moaned.**

"**Can't take what?" asked Wilson.**

"**I can't take the idea of her being with another man!" House shouted, suddenly standing up.**

"**Are you talking about Cuddy?" Chase asked.**

"**The women drives me crazy!" House shouted again, looking around wildly. "If she leaves I don't think I can go on!" He seemed to be talking more to himself than the others in the room.**

"**What are you saying, House?" Cameron asked suddenly, standing up. House stared at her and yet stared past her at the same time.**

"**I have to make her stay," House said suddenly, "no matter what it takes."**

**Maybe it was the glint in House's eye or the excessive drug use over the years but something in House's demeanor told Wilson that House was serious and that he really would stop at nothing to make Cuddy stay. Wilson stood up and grabbed House by the shoulders.**

"**House, listen to yourself!" Wilson said, shaking him slightly. "You've lost it." Cameron and Chase watched this confrontation with disbelief. House really had lost it. They had never seen him so out of control. They had actually driven him mad.**

"**She will be mine!" shouted House, as he pushed past Wilson and through open the office door. He quickly limped out the door and down the hallway with Wilson, Cameron and Chase, trailing behind and desperate to stop him from doing anything stupid.**

**House reached Cuddy's office before the three were able to stop him. He burst through the door, startling Cuddy to her feet. **

"**You think you can just leave me!" he shouted. **

"**House," she began to say, staring wildly at Wilson, Chase and Cameron who were hiding meekly at the edge of her office. "What's gotten into you?" **

**As she came around to the front of her desk, House threw his cane to the side and roughly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close to him. Cuddy could feel his warm breathe on her face as he stared down into her eyes. His hands tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer still. He locked eyes with her and leaned down so that his mouth was inches from hers. Cuddy felt a tightening in her lower stomach as she smelt the faint musty scent of House's cologne. House leaned in closer and Cuddy felt her eyes begin to close on their own just as House moved past her mouth and had his lips on her in ear in one swift motion.**

"**Just call me the king of all scams," he whispered in her ear before laughing loudly and releasing her. Cuddy dropped her hands and pushed him away angrily. Wilson, Cameron and Chase all sighed in relief now that it was obvious the House wasn't any crazier than normal. Shaking their heads, they all left the office.**

"**Don't worry, I'll get you guys next." House called after them, still laughing.**

"**You started this you know," Cuddy scolded him.**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about," House said playing innocent. Cuddy stepped close to House again, lightly resting her hand on his shoulder.**

"**You know," she said, looking at him through her eyelashes. "I really enjoyed talking to Jonathon."**

"**Oh yeah?" asked House, looking a little confused.**

"**Yeah," Cuddy whispered, moving closer to House so that their bodies were touching. "Just thinking about him makes me hot."**

"**Really," said House, moving his hand to her waist again, his breathing becoming heavy.**

"**MmmHmmm," said Cuddy as she stood on her tip toes and moved to House's mouth. House lowered his head just as Cuddy moved past his mouth so her lips were on his ear. "You may be the king, but you are still just a man." Cuddy laughed as she walked away from House and out of the office. House stared blankly after her before allowing himself to collapse in a chair as soon as she was out of sight.**

_**Damn**_**, House thought to himself, **_**she's good**_**.**


End file.
